everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Be Enough
Note: Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. Hope you enjoy this Tay. ---- “And now. For her musical debut, please welcome to the stage: Charmaine Lexwington.” The monotone voice announced her as the soft, red curtains rolled away. There she was. Charmaine Lexwington on the stage, right in the center. The spotlight was on her and all eyes in the theatre were focused onto her. Her dainty figure looks small to those above orchestra level. The only way for them to see her was her light pink-peach hair that was styled in a floral braid; daisies and rose petals decorated her beautiful pink hair. To describe her outfit’s aesthetics in one word, it would be flowers. Flowers, that symbolized beauty and delicateness, which perfectly Her light pink dress had flowers embroidered in it on the sleeves and made a trail of multi-colored flowers. Her shoulders were bare and her left leg exposed by the slit of her pale pink dress. On her left was an unaccompanied piano. She walked towards it, only her rose-gold heels filling up the silence. Until she sat down in front of the classic piano. Its keys lightly shined due to the stage lights above her. Charmaine took a deep breath for calm herself. It’s okay Min. Don’t mess this up. She repeated those words in her head to keep her self-confidence in check. As soon as she played the first note, her stress levels decreased only ever so slightly. She got this. She’s been practicing over and over for months until she could remember this in her sleep. Note by note, her fingers flowed like a busy river. I’m trying to hold my breath ''Let it stay this way Can’t let this moment end The lyrics were soft, but loud enough for people to hear. Her voice was beautiful and elegant with every word she sang through the microphone. You set off a dream in me ''Getting louder now Can you hear it echoing? Take my hand Will you share this with me? 'Cause darling without you Once again, Charmaine took a soft deep breath before continuing. The chorus will determine how her single performance would in future events reflect on her music career. She mentally said the lyrics as she has been prior to tonight. All the shine of a thousand spotlights ''All the stars we steal from the night sky Will never be enough Never be enough So far, so good. ''Just nail the next parts. Min can remember how much this song meant to her. It was her favorite at a very young age. Her mother always sang the first part to calm her down from a tantrum. Few years later, Charmaine begged her mother to teach her the rest of the fabulous song and of course, she agreed to as her daughter has a hard time at accepting the word “no” as a final answer. Eventually after a few short months, young Charmaine could add singing to her list of theatrical talents and vocals to her list of instruments she’s successfully mastered. ''Towers of gold are still too little These hands could hold the world but it'll Never be enough Never be enough Her dainty milk chocolate fingers graced the piano key by key, note by note, with immense ease. Their light touches made a wondrous melody from her equally wondrous childhood. For me ''Never, never Never, never Never, for me For me The pianist in her never stop moving her fingers whilst the singer within her never stopped her voice from being heard. As each high note that the piano produces becomes more frequent, so do the notes in her voice. Amazing thing, her vocals. So graceful. Beautiful. Ethereal. Yes. Ethereal is the correct word. Throughout the years, people always highly praised Charmaine’s voice. They always said her voice could lift them to the clouds. To the heavens even. Never enough ''Never enough Never enough For me For me For me All the shine of a thousand spotlights All the stars we steal from the nightsky Will never be enough Never be enough Towers of gold are still too little These hands could hold the world but it'll Never be enough Never be enough The reason Charmaine always adored this song is because she could relate. ‘All the stars we steal from the night sky with never be enough’? Nothing is ever enough for Charmaine. Well, almost nothing. For me ''Never, never Never, never Never, for me For me Never enough Never, never Never enough Never, never Never enough For me For me For me For me Once she finished the piano note and vocal note, it took her a while to notice that she herself was in tears by her performance. She smoothly got up from her seat to curtsy at the audience. The audience wasted no time in rising from their seats and clapping, filling the auditorium they were in with applause, cheering, and whistling. It wasn’t the millions of strangers that Charmaine was happy to see. But directly in the middle of it all, her dear mother and father. Her mother, with tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Charmaine whispered to herself, “This is enough.” Because seeing her mother proud of her little musical child surely was. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction